


Everything I Need

by shimodesu



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Being an Asshole, Clark Tells the Truth, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Top Arthur, Wayne Enterprises
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 當亞瑟的一切好不容易塵埃落定後，他的伴侶、鋼鐵之軀發現有件意想不到的事正在發生





	Everything I Need

1.  
他懷孕了。

「一點也不令人意外。」巨型電腦螢幕發出的光將男人毫無情緒的側臉照亮，「你們的信息素該收斂點，特別是在這裡的時候。」  
一旁的女戰士瞪視了男人一眼，他無辜的揚了眉毛，才悻悻然的繼續敲著鍵盤。高壇騎士大概覺得自己根本沒有說錯，即便眼前的omega在他講完後就明顯的臉紅了。  
「恭喜你卡爾，這是極其美妙的事。」  
女戰士笑得溫柔，語氣也總是那麼令人安心，但克拉克能感覺到自己的心臟砰砰跳的很大聲。  
「你打算什麼時候告訴亞瑟？」

「……克！大都會呼叫小鎮男孩！克拉克！」他眨了眨眼，一臉茫然的看著眼前的紅髮女人。他不小心為了懷孕的事和亞瑟想到出神了，又一次。  
「你還好嗎？總覺得你最近心不在焉的。」

「我很好小露，別擔心。」回以一個平常的笑，克拉克試著把精神集中在面前的義大利麵上。突然起來的反胃感卻讓這一切都暫停，他衝進廁所的同時想著真的是時候要跟亞瑟好好坦白了。

啊，還要記得跟露易絲說，不然等等出去肯定是要被生吞活剝的。

決定開口之前，他預想了很多、很多狀況，戴安娜要他不要想這麼多，一切都會沒事的。「亞瑟一定會很開心。」  
布魯斯則是一貫的，布魯斯。「放心吧，他不會為此甩了你，然後躲回海裡。比起這個，小美人魚肯定更無法忍受海底的一切。」說完毫不意外的收到阿福的嘆息和戴安娜的鄙視，然而布魯斯也不怎麼在意就是了。  
「別煩惱了肯特少爺，」老管家送上新鮮的橙汁，屬於水果的香甜撲鼻而來，「喝口果汁吧，對寶寶好。」

喝完了果汁，他終於決定要在只有他們一起值班的時候開口。至少在正義大廳裡，出了什麼差錯還是有人可以幫忙對吧？

偌大的值班室只有他們，克拉克幾乎是花了所有的力氣才可以一個人靜靜的坐在房間另一端而不是緊緊靠在亞瑟身邊，像平常那樣。亞特蘭提斯的新王太好聞了，大海釀成的酒味醇厚且苦澀，些許的辛辣味點綴在木質特有的香氣之間，就像張狂的火花似的燒灼著克拉克。

不對，他在想什麼？

「還好嗎？」那人的嗓音悠悠在耳邊響起，他眨了眨眼，發現亞瑟就這麼貼著他手臂坐在一旁。彎起的眉眼把總是銳利的淺色眼眸給藏了起來，克拉克突地想起自己是多喜歡亞瑟的眼睛，像太陽一樣溫暖耀眼也像太陽一樣具有殺傷力。他看見亞特蘭提斯人的鼻翼動了動，原本的笑意一下變成了疑惑。

「你今天特別香。」  
「我懷孕了。」  
比想像中還平靜的坦白，雖然是個詭異的時間點但再拖下去大概也不會比這短暫的空白更好的時機。空白在說完後持續了將近一分鐘，沒得到任何回應的氪星人正要尷尬地準備飛離這個空間去尋求聯盟顧問及亞馬遜戰士的協助，亞瑟的聲音又再次響起，仔細聽的話還能發現一絲顫抖，但當下他完全沒發現就是了。

「我想我不能把你抱起來，再好好的親你兩口對吧？」  
忍不住咧開的嘴，克拉克伸手擁抱了他的alpha，任由他用力的親了自己好幾下，還真的把自己抱到半空中。他才沒有偷用超能力讓自己浮起來，或許只有一點點，就那麼一點點。

「我們要當爸爸了！嗚呼！」「布魯斯嫌我們吵了。」 「我們不管怎麼樣他都會嫌，別理他。」

2.  
把月曆上的今天用紅筆圈了起來，又到了產檢的日子。他懷孕七個月了，側眼看到鏡子裡的自己，肚子現在比他想像的還大上很多，或者該說這一切比他想得還多太多。

他的alpha經過身後，伸手攬過他，然後在頭頂上印上一個過於溫柔的吻。  
你真美。克拉克聽見他這麼說，那雙帶繭的大手滑過他平滑的肚皮，那個屬於他們的戒指留下了冰涼的痕跡，omega的天性讓他對這種親暱的舉動無法抗拒。伸手拉住亞瑟的手，因為懷孕而柔軟的身子順勢靠上，鼻尖輕輕的蹭了他的，濕熱的氣息打在臉上，一股來自骨子裡的渴望攫住他，自第一次結合後他從未如此希望自己能被亞瑟的信息素包圍。

沒有直接讓唇瓣相貼，反而是小心翼翼的舔著，克拉克能感覺到自己的腺體隨著動作突突跳動，渾身燥熱像是剛從太陽表面歸來。亞特蘭提斯人像平常那樣捧著他的臉，卻沒有像平常那樣偏頭主動吻住他，搓揉髮尖的動作輕柔得讓克拉克莫名有些慌張。他們好久沒做了，正確來說是五個月又八天，那一次他甚至還沒坦白懷孕的事。握住亞瑟的手，皺起眉頭的淺色眼睛裡明明有著同樣濃烈的渴求和愛意，卻遲遲不肯伸手用力的擁他入懷，為什麼？

「我怕傷到你。」

「我可是鋼鐵之軀。」

克拉克帶著淺笑將alpha推倒在沙發床上，在他的注視下扶著圓潤的肚子跪在跟前，擅自拉下亞瑟的褲頭然後沒有任何疑惑的張嘴含住眼前半勃的陰莖。  
應該要推開的，亞瑟瞇起眼享受過於乖巧的吮吸時這麼想到，靈活的舌尖不時戳刺冒著前液的馬眼，酥麻的感覺伴隨著炙熱及無從紓解的性慾從尾椎竄上頭頂，他克制不住自己因為微涼的舌頭舔過腫脹莖柱上突起的經絡而發出粗重卻舒服的鼻音，或是壓著那顆毛茸茸的頭直直插進狹窄的咽喉。  
或許，真的太久了。

亞瑟的記憶在克拉克一連串落在刺青和嘴唇上的濕吻中拼湊成形，汪洋中漂浮的第一次相遇、兩人在礁岩上狼狽得令人發笑的第一個吻、第一次抱起克拉克卻沒辦法看著那雙總噙著笑的藍眼睛，所有第一次一點一滴的組合成他們現在的模樣。謹慎扶住omega高高隆起又沉甸甸的孕肚讓他能順利跨坐在自己身上，當手指深入臀縫中的肉穴擴張時引起一陣難耐的呻吟，克拉克濕透了。  
「比發情期還誇張。」亞瑟低聲笑了笑，胸腔的震動和越發大聲的心跳傳進他的耳裡，濕潤的甬道忍不住跟著指頭摳挖而敏感的收縮；克拉克順著動作微微晃動身體，喉嚨發出了一聲欲言又止的嘆息，染上情慾的雙頰潮紅，迷茫的眼眸緊閉像是這樣就可以逃避自己的身體正在背離理智朝那團盡情燃燒的篝火飛去的事實。可懷孕和發情期不同，omega的信息素稀薄且不明顯，更別說懷孕初期他的內分泌不太規律，他需要這個，他需要他的alpha。

大膽咬住七海之王的嘴唇，我要你，我要你的一切，赤裸的情話伴著肉穴緩慢吞吃陰莖的動作一起消失在交纏的唇肉和帶著啜泣的鼻音裡。光明之子自顧自的扶著男人的肩頭擺動起身體，硬挺的陰莖撐開了充血的內壁，然後一次又一次的輾壓在敏感點上，被填滿的微妙滿足感從裡到外漫開，帶著熱潮的酥麻蒸騰著所見的一切，不斷湧入四肢的歡愉使他全身發軟。亞瑟一面向上挺腰一面溫柔的揉捏雪白的臀肉和大腿內側，他腫脹的乳頭被舔吻的濕漉漉，交合處傳來淫靡的水聲一下下擊裂克拉克僅存的理智。自己的性器跟著騎乘的動作拍打在肚皮上，那些他控制不住的浪蕩呻吟和快感層層交疊、重合，幾乎要讓他窒息在名為亞瑟庫瑞的狂野漩渦裡。

「你就是我的一切。」所有事物，包括亞瑟，都在眼前炸裂開來，呼吸哽在喉間，克拉克感覺到手腳發軟，渾身發抖。他高潮了。

I used to question who I was  
Well now I see  
The answer is in your eyes

※※

隨手拿了毛毯蓋住沙發上昏睡過去的克拉克，他一邊把桌面上的衛生紙團掃進垃圾桶裡一邊點開阿福傳來的語音訊息。  
「老爺說他再五分鐘就要開股東會了，兩位若……」話筒另一端的老管家像是思考著甚麼樣的話語才比較得體，亞瑟卻忍不住因此失笑出聲。  
「兩位若完事了請再給他發訊息。」

他是該發個訊息叫那個陰沉的老蝙蝠不要再藉著監視器偷看他們做愛了，氪星男孩要是知道肯定又要「不小心」徒手拆解一顆衛星洩恨的。

end.


End file.
